


You Were The Only One For Me

by noneveragain



Series: Creatures Of The Night [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneveragain/pseuds/noneveragain





	

His eyes are beautiful  
Windows of his gorgeous soul  
Managing to perfectly capture his essence  
And his true beauty

His voice was always laced with innocence  
His hugs were warm and tight  
Even the kisses we shared were lovely  
He was my everything

He was the only thing for me  
I truly loved him  
He was the only thing for me

Till death do us part they say  
But what if one is already dead?  
He's still alive, but in my heart  
I will always love you Patrick

I keep your ashes on your side of the bed  
All in a small bag with your favorite fedora on top  
You'll always stay in my heart  
_Sarete sempre essere quello per me_

_(You will always be the one for me)_


End file.
